You Can Look and You Will Find Me
by grswiliams
Summary: El/Jane Hopper is joining the Party in their first year of high school. She needs a member of the party to join her in the choir and Dustin is the only Party member available. Dustin finds out that choir is better than he thought it would be.


**August 19, 1985**

"Son of a bitch," Dustin muttered to the rest of the party. "Do I really have to?"

El, now officially Jane Hopper, was starting school as a freshman at Hawkins High School. Hopper's old high school football buddy, now Hawkins High principal Mark Leach, had been carefully crafting Jane's schedule, selecting only the best teachers, and informing them all of Jane's difficult upbringing. After intensive tutoring, Jane was ready but still needed some help with her speech, especially conversational skills and confidence around strangers. Principal Leach discussed this with Mrs. Sloane, the district speech therapist, who, after meeting with Jane, recommended, in addition to weekly sessions with her, that Jane should enroll in choir. Jane loved music and singing, and choir was a good way to meet other students in a more relaxed classroom setting. Since the party had all agreed that at least one of them needed to be in each of her classes, Jane needed one of the party to join her. After looking through their schedules, Dustin was the only one available.

"I mean, I am already bullied enough for being a nerd, but a singing nerd? That's not helping at all."

The rest of the party all replied as one, "a party member requires assistance, and it is our duty to provide that assistance." They had been waiting forever to use one of Dustin's favorite quotes against him. It was absolutely worth it. Dustin flipped them all off but grumbled, "OK, OK, I'll do it."

Dustin didn't want the party to know he was actually a little pleased that he would be joining the choir. He would pretty much do anything to help Jane. All of the party loved her, just not quite as much as Mike did. She was a superhero, but more importantly, she was a _friend_ , who was kind and generous. In addition, he really did like singing. He often entertained his mother by singing along to her favorite Frank Sinatra albums while she made dinner.

Of course none of party knew this. Friends don't lie, but friends don't have to tell each other everything.

 **September 2, 1985**

It was Labor Day evening and school started the next morning. After lying down for bed, Dustin's brain started working overtime.

He thought back to the first day of fourth grade, his first day at Hawkins elementary school. His dad had passed away earlier in the year after a long illness. Looking for a fresh start away from their sad memories, Dustin's mom was able to find a job in Hawkins. Dustin understood why they moved, but it was hard leaving his friends.

Being the new kid is bad enough, but being new and different is much worse. By the fourth grade, everyone else had their permanent teeth and he didn't. Even worse was having the teacher explain to the class about his Cleidocranial dysplasia. On the first day, some of the kids were whispering and laughing behind his back and calling him Toothless, a nickname that he still heard on a daily basis from Troy.

Dustin tried to keep his head high that morning and not let it bother him. One of the boys sitting next to him in his class, skinny and dark-haired, noticed that he had a Dungeon and Dragons book in his backpack. "Wow, you like D&D too?" the boy whispered while their teacher droned on about class rules. "Yep", Dustin smiled. "I'm Mike Wheeler! My friends, Will, Lucas, and I have started playing. Would you like to join us?" Mike asked excitedly. "Sure!" Dustin smiled again. And just like that, the party was formed. Dustin never really knew how to thank Mike for asking him that day. It was one of the best days of his life.

Even though he had a great group of friends, they were all bullied for being different and they all had different ways of dealing with it. Mike would fight back. Will tried to avoid any conflict. Lucas would ignore them. Dustin would try to joke with the bullies and get others on his side by being funny. Sometimes it worked for him and sometimes it didn't.

Dustin actually preferred the physical bullying from the boys to the girls calling him a toothless freak or laughing at him. A couple of girls in fifth grade seemed to take great pleasure in bullying him every day at lunch. They were very effective at getting other kids to join in, making lunch a harrowing experience. It was easier to deal with a punch from the boys than girls laughing at him.

Dustin thought a lot about that experience as he was tossing and turning. He had been afraid to talk to girls throughout elementary school and middle school, always wary that he would be laughed at. He had his friends and enjoyed his classes, especially with Mr. Clarke, his favorite, but never really talked to girls directly. He liked them from afar, even having a crush on Stacey, but never approached them.

With everything that had happened the past few years, he did actually talk to girls, and they were even in the party, but Dustin thought of Jane, Max, after an initial crush, and Nancy like sisters. Sisters didn't really count as girls.

Dustin did not show his true feelings, even to the party, hiding them with jokes and feigned self-confidence. The past few years had been so hard for Will and Mike that Dustin had gotten used to being the one to cheer everyone else up, or at least try to keep them from being so sad. Sometimes he would argue with Lucas just to get Will and Mike to intervene and get them out of their own heads for a while. Dustin knew that both of them had been hurting and, 'a party member requires assistance, and it is our duty to provide that assistance', always came to his mind when he saw them. Since Jane closed the gate last year, it was better. Will was almost back to his old self, though there were still some times when he had a haunted look. Mike was deliriously happy and in love with Jane and she with him, Dustin had no doubts about that. Max and Lucas were boyfriend and girlfriend, and though it was not the same as Mike and Jane, they were happy together.

Dustin was happy for his friends but he couldn't say that he wasn't at least envious of them. He certainly didn't want them to break up with each other, but he did feel like the spare wheel when he was with the party and Will was not around. He had a lot of discussions with Steve about girls, but so far none of his advice had helped in actually getting a girl his age to even talk to him, much less seem like they weren't repelled by him. The Snow Ball last year had been a disaster. Nancy had been a great friend to dance with him, but nothing had really come from it. It was definitely a sobering experience to realize that styling your hair like Steve and acting like you didn't care around girls only worked if you were actually Steve.

Intellectually, Dustin knew that he was still just 14 and that was way too young to worry that he would never find someone that looked at him like Max looked at Lucas. It still didn't make it easy. He was under no illusions that he would ever find someone that looked at him like Mike and Jane looked at each other. They were a special case. More like a fairy tale than real life. Dustin had been in awe of Mike ever since he heard the story, told by Jane, that the first thing he said when they were at the Snow Ball was "You look beautiful." To Dustin this was far more brave and romantic than a kiss. Mike had actually told a girl exactly what he was thinking. Dustin would rather fight a dozen demo-dogs with a candlestick than attempt that.

"Maybe, things will be better in High School," Dustin thought hopefully. He didn't really believe it, but he could still hope.

After all of the tossing and turning, Dustin finally fell asleep knowing that he would be tired in the morning.

 **September 3, 1985**

Dustin woke up to his alarm blaring and the smell of breakfast cooking in the kitchen. Three hours of sleep was not enough to make him feel rested. Still, it was the first day of school and he didn't want to be late. He got up, took his shower, got dressed, and ate quickly, chatting to his Mom about how good breakfast tasted. A few minutes later, he was on his bike, and arrived at school 20 minutes before the first bell. The party planned to be early today, making sure that they could get Jane to her locker and first class in plenty of time. The party had met extensively over the summer, going over the map of the school with Jane and making contingency plans with Hopper for just about any eventuality they could think of.

Dustin's morning went well, he liked his classes. He was extremely excited because Mr. Clarke had moved to the High School and would be teaching the party's Biology class. Mr. Clarke was definitely pleased to see all of his 'favorite' students. He was also happy to see Jane, who he had been tutoring over the summer. He liked her quiet nature, but he always had a nagging feeling that they had met before.

After fourth period, lunch could not have come soon enough for Dustin's rumbling stomach. Lunch was great because the whole party was together. They happily chatted about their classes and what they might do after school. Nancy and Jonathan stopped by to see how they were doing. Seniors were actually talking to them! Jane was quiet most of the time, still adjusting the all of the people and noise, but smiled and nodded happily, especially when Mike was talking to her.

On their way out of the lunch room, Dustin called to Jane, "See you before we go to choir!" She smiled back nervously and nodded.

Geography/Social Studies was Dustin's 5th period class, not the best subject to stay alert in right after lunch for most students. Dustin however, loved maps and globes and dreamed of travelling the world, discovering new species of plants and animals. He was still sorely disappointed that they had to bury the demodog, his lost chance at scientific acclaim.

The bell signaled the end of class. Dustin hurried to his locker to drop off his books and met Jane at her locker, since they planned on walking to the choir room together. Dustin wasn't sure what to bring to choir, so he brought a spiral notebook and pencil, just in case they needed to take notes. Jane was at her locker, smiling and talking with Mike, when Dustin arrived. "Ready to sing?" Dustin grinned at Jane, using his well-practiced feigned self-confidence. Jane didn't need to know he was a little nervous himself. Choir was a brand new experience for him as well. He didn't want to embarrass himself, especially since there were a lot more girls, including upperclassmen, in choir than boys. "The things you have to do for your friends", he thought to himself wryly.

Dustin and Jane arrived at the choir room a few minutes early, before the other students started filing in. An older lady with gray hair in a bun with a brown sweater and long black skirt was standing behind a music stand. Dustin knew that this was Mrs. Jennings, the choir teacher. He had asked Mr. Clarke about her before Biology class started, always good to have a little inside information, he reasoned. Mr. Clarke told him that he didn't know her very well since he had always been at the Middle School and she was in the High School, but that he had heard very good things from fellow teachers and former students. This calmed some of Dustin's fears. He really wanted to like choir.

Mrs. Jennings looked up from some paperwork on her stand and smiled at Dustin and Jane. "Hello, you must be some of my new freshmen". "Yes, Ma'am, I am Dustin Henderson and this is Jane Hopper", Dustin politely replied. "Jane Hopper? Are you related to Jim Hopper?" Mrs. Jennings asked Jane. "Yes, he is my dad, my adopted dad," Jane replied nervously. Mrs. Jennings smiled again, "Welcome both of you, I am glad you have joined our group." Dustin was surprised but happily relieved at the warm greeting. "This might not be too bad", he thought to himself. The rest of the student filed in and the bell rang for class to start.

"Welcome everyone!" Mrs. Jennings spoke out in a loud clear voice. Everyone quieted down quickly and sat down in the chairs facing her. Dustin looked around, thinking that there were about 30 students in the room. "Welcome to Hawkins High School Choir. I recognize many of you from last year but I do see some new faces as well." She nodded to Dustin and Jane, who had sat in the front row of chairs. "This is Dustin Henderson and Jane Hopper, two new freshmen. Please raise your hands". Dustin and Jane raised their hands nervously and looked behind them. The rest of the students smiled at them in greeting. "Wow, choir people are nice!" thought Dustin. Mrs. Jennings spoke again "Are there any more new students?" A few more students, a boy and a couple of girls raised their hands; Mrs. Jennings took their names and welcomed them. "Any more?" Mrs. Jennings was sure there was one more new student, a freshman girl that the middle school choir teacher had told her about. A girl in the back row raised her hand tentatively. "Hello!" Mrs. Jennings smiled again. "What is your name?" "Shelley Stark", the girl responded quietly. "Welcome to you as well!" Mrs. Jennings replied.

"Well, now that we have welcomed our new members, let me tell you about my plans for our choir this year." She went on to tell them that there would be two concerts in the fall and a spring concert and variety show in the spring. For the first concert in the fall, they would be singing pop songs from the 50's and 60's. The second concert in the fall would be a Christmas concert. She had not decided on the program for the spring concert yet. The last concert of the year would be a variety program where smaller groups of the choir could perform.

Dustin listened attentively, taking a few notes about the schedule in case Jane missed anything. He thought about the last girl to raise her hand, Shelley Stark. He knew that they had been in classes in elementary school and middle school together, but didn't know much about her. At least she hadn't been mean to him. Something about her was bothering him, like there was something missing. "That's it!" he thought to himself. Shelley was never by herself. She was always with her friend Trudy Hodges. He looked around again, but didn't see Trudy. He was surprised they had not coordinated their schedules.

Mrs. Jennings continued, "The first thing I will do today is put you in groups of three, two girls and one boy, we call it a team. Most of our songs will have a soprano, alto, and tenor part. There are a few bass parts for a lower male voice but we don't have very many boys that can sing that low, except for you Mark." She nodded at a male student, Mark Rowe, who looked old enough to be in college. "Sometimes we will be practicing and sitting by part, but other times we will practice as teams. The teams will help you learn how to harmonize and blend your voices together. This is a little different method than other choir teachers' use, but I have found that it really works. "

"I will also be grouping you together by grade, where possible." "So, my first team will be Dustin Henderson, Jane Hopper, and Shelley Stark."

Mrs. Jennings continued to call out her team groupings and once completed asked the teams to sit together and spend the rest of class, about 15 minutes, getting to know each other better. "You will be singing and sitting together for the much of the year, it's good to get to know your team."

Since Dustin and Jane, were sitting together, he motioned Shelley to come sit by them. Dustin moved the chairs so they were all facing each other and Shelley sat down. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence as none of them really knew what they should say. "OK", thought a panicked Dustin. "I'm the only one of us that knows the other two. I should talk, even if they are girls, but Jane is like my sister and that's not really like a girl and Shelley was never mean to me, but she is a girl and I don't know what to say, but I need to help Jane so she isn't uncomfortable and Shelley looks uncomfortable too. What do I say? Stop! Get a grip!

All that Jane and Shelley saw was a slightly pained smile.

"OK," Dustin started tentatively. "I'm Dustin Henderson, as both of you probably know." Shelly and Jane nodded, relieved that they didn't have to lead the conversation. "Shelley, this is Jane Hopper. She is new this year. The party, I mean my friends and I, met her over the summer and she is one of our friends now." "Jane, this is Shelley Stark." Jane smiled at Shelley and held out her hand "Hello". Shelley shook her hand and returned the smile. "Hello, nice to meet you."

Dustin asked Shelley, "Where is Trudy? I always saw you together?" Shelley's eyes dropped and she frowned, "Trudy's dad got a new job in Chicago and she had to move." Shelley looked like she was going to cry. "Wow," thought Dustin, "she lost her best friend, maybe her only friend." Dustin felt bad for her, unable to imagine if anyone from the party moved away, much less all of them.

Jane touched Shelley's hand softly and looked at her with her big brown eyes. "Sorry your friend moved," she said quietly. Shelley was surprised by how much she was moved by Jane's gesture. It made her feel a like she might not be so alone. Shelley smiled back at Jane and said "Thank you."

Well, isn't this a fun group, Dustin thought. I better lighten things up a bit. "So, Shelley, have you been in choir before?" "Yes", Shelley replied, "I was in choir in middle school. It was my favorite class," she smiled wistfully, remembering the good times that she had. "Well, Jane and I have not been in choir before, but we are glad to be here and glad we have someone with so much experience to help us," Dustin replied, trying to boost Shelley's spirits. Shelley smiled at him, knowing that he was trying to make her feel better. This was the best she had felt all day. She had been hopeful that choir would be a place that she could find some new friends. Maybe it would be.

They spent the last few minutes of class talking about what they thought about the concert schedule and wondered what songs they might be singing. It felt so natural that Dustin forgot that he was actually talking to girls. When the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, Mrs. Jennings spoke in a clear voice, "See you all here tomorrow, we'll start by learning some warm ups, and some scales, but we will also be singing songs! Have a good evening!"

Shelley's locker was close to Jane's so all three of the new team walked together to them. Mike was waiting for Jane, smiling like a goofball, at least that's what Dustin thought he looked like. After Shelley got her things for the evening from her locker she said, "See you tomorrow Jane and Dustin. I'm glad you are on my team." Jane and Dustin replied "Me too!" at the same time.

"So, Jane, the first day wasn't too bad. Was it?" Dustin grinned at her. "Not bad, good, tiring but good. Thank you for being in choir with me," she replied quietly. Jane knew that choir wasn't really his first choice, but he was her friend, and friends helped each other. "No problem," Dustin replied with a grin. "It might be fun".

As the party left the building and headed for home, they were all happily chatting and teasing each other. Maybe things would be better in High School, they all thought. If not, they had their friends to help them through anything.

Officer in Training Steve Harrington was in the parking lot leaning on his police cruiser, making sure there weren't any problems with a bunch of unruly high school students on their first day of school. That was his story and he was sticking to it. He was actually tasked with picking up Jane and Will and taking them back to the Byer's house until his boss, Chief Hopper, could pick Jane up after work. "Hey shitheads! How are you doing?" The party all waved to him happily. Jane got in the front seat of the cruiser while Will hopped in the back. Steve called out to Dustin," Hey, do you want a ride?" "No, not today, but thanks," Dustin replied, "I have my bike and the weather is good." "No problem," Steve grinned at him as he got into the car. Will and Jane waved to the rest of the party as the cruiser drove off.

As Dustin rode home with his friends, he was quiet for a moment, thinking about the day. "Hey! I talked to a girl today. She wasn't mean and actually smiled at me." Dustin hoped that maybe, just maybe, his freshman year might be OK.

 **September 17, 1985.**

It had been two weeks since school started and Dustin was becoming acclimated to high school life. It really wasn't that much different, just bigger and more people. His classes were going smoothly so far. The A.V. club was great, a chance to enjoy the party's company without worrying about bullies or silly cliques.

Speaking of bullies, a week ago, Troy was picking on Dustin and Jane as they were walking to choir, when suddenly a hand clapped Troy on the shoulder and spun him around. "I think you need to apologize to my friends," frowned Mark Rowe, the senior choir member with the deep voice. Mark stood about 6'4" and was a state champion in discus. "Oh Shit! Sorry Dustin, sorry Jane," Troy squeaked as he scuttled away as fast as he could. Dustin and Jane thanked Mark for helping them. "No, problem," Mark replied affably, "everyone in choir is a friend. Besides, I know what it is like to be bullied. I was a scrawny freshman once."

Choir was both more enjoyable and more challenging than Dustin expected. Over the past few weeks, the choir has been mostly working on warmups and scales and singing in sectionals. They had not been singing in their teams yet, but would be soon, according to Mrs. Jennings. Dustin had some music instruction in elementary school and Jane had none, so they were struggling with actually reading music and understanding terms like, forte, piano, or allegro, words that the other students already knew well. Seeing that they were struggling but trying hard, Mrs. Jennings asked if they could come in 30 minutes before school for some additional tutoring. Dustin and Jane both agreed. They were enjoying the class and wanted to catch up. Dustin knew the extra tutoring was helping already.

Dustin was glad that they were going to be working in teams soon. He hadn't really had a chance to talk to their other team member, Shelley, since that first day. He only saw her in choir and wondered how she was handling school without her best friend. He remembered her smile from the first day. It was a nice smile.

At lunch that Tuesday, Jane turned to him and asked, "Dustin, do you ever see Shelley at lunch. I know she has lunch at the same time as we do but I never see her. I was going to see if she had anyone to sit with, since her friend moved." "You know, I don't think I have either. Strange." Dustin replied. "Hey, there she is!" Dustin exclaimed, as Shelley walked out of the lunchroom, carrying a carton of milk and a lunchbox. "I wonder where she is going." Intrigued, Dustin quickly finished his lunch, and after saying goodbye to the party, left the cafeteria by the same door that Shelley left.

Dustin thought, "Where did she go? Hmm, the choir room is this way. Maybe she went there." As he opened the door to the choir room, he saw Shelley sitting at the piano. She had just opened some sheet music and started playing, oblivious to Dustin's entrance.

 _Some day, when I'm awfully low  
When the world is cold  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight … _

Dustin knew this song, "The Way You Look Tonight". He had sung along with Frank Sinatra many times while his Mom made dinner. It was one of his Mom's favorites.

But he had never heard it like this before.

This was slower and more melancholy. Shelley's clear soprano was lovely, but there was so much more. He could hear sadness and loneliness, but also happiness. It was beautiful.

He looked at her face while she was singing with her eyes closed. He had seen that face before.

Max when she was riding her skateboard.

Lucas, when he was guiding them through the woods on an adventure.

Will when he was drawing.

Jane when she was eating Eggo's.

Mike when he leading them through a D&D campaign.

That was the face of someone doing something they loved.

Dustin wondered when he had that face. It was probably when he opened a new library book to begin another curiosity journey.

 _Lovely, Don't you ever change  
Keep that breathless charm  
Won't you please arrange it? Cause I love you  
just the way you look tonight_

Shelley finished the song and looked up startled. "Oh, Dustin, I didn't see you. What are you doing here?" Her face colored a little.

Dustin stuttered and replied quickly, "Um, Jane and I were wondering where you ate lunch since we had never seen you. I saw you leave the cafeteria today and followed you after I finished my lunch. Jane wanted to make sure you weren't eating by yourself."

"Oh, thank you. That was very nice of you. I usually just eat my lunch in here. Mrs. Jennings doesn't mind," Jane replied.

"I'm sorry I startled you. I really liked listening. It was better than Frank Sinatra." Dustin blushed. It was true. Friends don't lie and everyone in choir was a friend, according to Mark Rowe.

"You know Frank Sinatra?"

"Of course, he's my mom's favorite."

"He's one of my favorites' too, even if he is old."

Dustin grinned.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your singing. Jane will be glad that you are OK. You know, if you ever want to sit with us at lunch, even for a few minutes before you come here, you would be welcome." He didn't feel he needed to ask the party. They would agree automatically.

"Thank you for checking on me," Shelley smiled.

"No problem. You are on my team!" Dustin grinned again. He waved as he exited the choir room.

That was the second time she smiled at him.

 **October 18, 1985**

It was a Friday night and the Choir's first concert was complete. The party had all attended the concert to support Dustin and Jane. They were surprised that they had enjoyed it so much. The choir was dressed in 50's attire, poodle skirts for the girls and jeans and white t-shirts for the boys. They sang several fast songs like "Rock Around the Clock" and "Who Put the Bomp", with choreography, and also sang some slow ballads. While they were singing "All I Have To Do Is Dream", Jane stared directly at Mike the whole time, with a slight smile, and a wink, just for him, at the end. Max and Lucas had elbowed Mike as he blushed. The party clapped loudly when the concert concluded. Dustin and Jane, eyes shining, took their bows with the rest of the choir. Hopper was so proud he nearly burst. Claudia Henderson had tears in her eyes of both happiness and sadness, wishing her husband could have seen their son.

Joining choir had been very good for Jane. The party noticed how much more comfortable she was around unfamiliar people. She wasn't resorting to yes or no responses as often, and was finding it easier the join in conversations. Overall, choir had given her more confidence. She also found that it was something she really liked. Not as much as Eggo's, of course.

For Dustin, who had only joined since Jane needed someone in the party in all of her classes, choir was a revelation. He didn't know that he could have as much fun and be challenged by something other than science.

There was also the added benefit of meeting a girl he could talk to.

Shelley had taken up Dustin's offer to eat with the party at lunch. At first, she only stayed until she finished eating and then would leave for the choir room. Gradually, she began staying a little longer as she became more comfortable with the party, and they with her. Dustin and Jane had told them that her best friend had moved away and she was feeling lonely. The party had been gracious and welcoming as they all understood that feeling. They were learning that they could reach out to some other people without messing up the party's dynamics.

Shelley had also joined Dustin and Jane with their morning music tutoring sessions with Mrs. Jennings. Dustin and Jane were quickly catching up to the rest of the choir, but still needed a little help. With Shelley, they had all of choir parts covered and they could work on listening and harmony. Since Shelley could also play the piano, Mrs. Jennings had her lead some of the tutoring sessions on her own.

Dustin wasn't normally comfortable around girls, but for some reason, he seemed to be able to talk to Shelley like any of his other friends. During the tutoring sessions, lunch and choir, Dustin was able to joke with her and just make conversation about normal school things without worrying if she would be mean to him or ignore him, like all of the other girls had always done. She had also bonded well with the rest of the party. Max and Jane were glad to have another girl friend.

The other members of the party began to notice how at ease Dustin was around Shelley. They were pleased for him, but didn't feel like they could tease him about it. Not yet, at least. It was too early.

 **November 4, 1985**

One morning in November, Dustin arrived early for their choir tutoring sessions. Jane was sick, her immune system still not as robust from her time living in the lab, making her more susceptible to colds. "Good morning Shelley!" Dustin exclaimed. Shelley looked up at him, eyes red and puffy. She had been crying. "Hey, are you OK" Dustin said. "I'm fine", Shelley replied, sniffing. "You don't look fine to me." Dustin replied. Shelley looked at him and started crying again.

Dustin came over and sat next to her on the piano bench. "What's wrong?" Shelley started in a shaky voice, "I got a letter from Trudy. She told me how much she likes Chicago, how she has new friends, and about all of the things she is doing at her new school. She said that she misses me, but I know that we are drifting apart." Shelley sniffed again and continued, "She was my friend since kindergarten. We did everything together. Without her, this year felt like I was starting at a new school. I never felt so lonely before."

"Hey, I know you are missing Trudy, but you know that Jane and I are your friends. In fact all of my friends are your friends. You are not alone." Dustin replied with as much sincerity as he could. "I moved here in the 4th grade and didn't know anyone, but Mike, Lucas, and Will made me feel welcome. I couldn't ask for better friends. We have all known what it is like to be different and alone. I may not be Trudy, but know that I am your friend. In fact, you are the first girl, other than Jane and Max, that I would call a friend. You are in select company. "Dustin joked, hoping to lighten the mood.

Shelley laughed, "Well, I am so honored. " She leaned over and gave him a hug, "Thank you for being my friend." After they disengaged from the hug, she looked at him with a shy smile, her cheeks turning pink.

"She is so lovely," Dustin thought. He had always thought Shelley was cute, with her petite features, brown hair, and expressive blue eyes, but it had not really been that important. Being her friend, someone he could talk to and who would talk to him, had always been what he wanted. Besides, why would she like him as more than a friend? He didn't want to mess up what they had.

Dustin cleared his thoughts and responded with one of his signature grins, "Hey, I guess we better do a little singing, or Mrs. Jennings will wonder what we have been doing all this time." She laughed, settled back in front of the piano and started playing one of the tunes for the Christmas concert. They smiled at each other once again, before they started singing.

 **November 11, 1985**

"She wants us to sing what, at what?" Dustin asked incredulously. "Mrs. Jennings wants us to sing a duet at the Snow Ball in December. She has heard us singing during our morning tutorials and thought we blended well," Shelley replied. "But why Time after Time?" Dustin responded. "She thought it would fit with our voices and be a good song for a dance", Shelley said, with some frustration, "It wasn't my idea." Mrs. Jennings had been asked by the Snow Ball committee if some of the choir members could perform a few songs so the DJ could have a break during the dance. She readily agreed, since this would give her students another chance to perform.

Dustin wasn't against singing at the Snow Ball. He liked singing, and practicing for it would give him a chance to spend more time with Shelley. It was the song that Mrs. Jennings chose for them, "Time after Time."

That song brought back a multitude of painful memories from last year's Snow Ball. It was during that song that he officially lost Max to Lucas, even though he already knew in his heart that it had happened long before then. It was also the scene of his rejection by Stacey and all of those other girls, leaving him to sit in the bleachers crying. His stomach hurt just thinking about it.

"Dustin, it's the song isn't it?" Shelley looked at him. "I remember seeing you at the Snow Ball. I was there with Trudy. We were sitting in the bleachers, too scared to dance with anyone. All of those girls refused to dance with you when "Time After Time" was playing, didn't they? They were so mean. We saw you sit down at the bleachers, looking so sad. I was glad that Nancy asked you to dance. You looked so happy when you were dancing with her."

"You saw all of that?" Dustin replied quietly.

"I wish I had been brave enough to ask you to dance. I thought you looked very handsome. It took a lot of courage to ask those girls. They weren't good enough for you." Shelley said, blushing at her response.

She thought I was brave, and handsome? Dustin never thought he would hear those words from a girl.

"You know," Shelley said, "maybe singing it would be good for you, replacing the bad memories with good ones." Dustin thought about it for a minute, still distracted by Shelley's comment. He thought it was time for some more feigned self-confidence. "I think that's a great idea! Let's tell Mrs. Jennings we will do it."

 **November 17, 1985**

It had been almost a week since Dustin agreed to sing the duet with Shelley. He was tossing and turning, trying to get some sleep before school on Monday. The past week had not gone very well. Dustin, who had previously been able to talk to Shelley with ease, was now tongue-tied and uncomfortable around her. Ever since she told him that she thought he had been brave and handsome at last year's snow ball, he realized that she might like him as more than a friend. He had also realized that he _did_ like her as more than a friend.

Now that anything he said might have so much more meaning, he was afraid to say anything. He hoped that she didn't notice, but thought that she probably did. She had given him some strange looks the past week when he tried to talk to her. He had no idea what he had been saying, but it must have been gibberish.

O my god! I am acting like Lucas does around Max, Dustin thought to himself. Dustin had always teased Lucas about the way he seemed to get all goofy when he was talking to Max, calling him Mr. Smooth. Max thought the nickname was hilarious, and would use it on Lucas as well. "Come on Mr. Smooth, let's go to the arcade," she would tease. Lucas didn't seem to mind when she used it.

"I can't act like that, the guys will be merciless," Dustin shuddered. Now that the shoe was on the other foot, Lucas and Mike, who had borne the brunt of a lot of teasing from Dustin, would make him pay for it.

Oh my god! What does Shelley think about the way I have been acting? Dustin wailed to himself. That was much more important than teasing. He didn't want to mess anything up. He was missing their easy conversations and jokes. It had only been a week, but it seemed like forever.

Dustin's mind was on overdrive. I need some advice, but from who? I'm not getting any from the party. Steve? Hmm, Steve had been great as a 'babysitter' but his advice hadn't really worked. Nancy. That's it! I'm her favorite of Mike's friends. She'll help me.

Now that he had a plan. Dustin finally drifted off to sleep.

 **November 18, 1985**

"What is a code orange?" Nancy looked at Dustin quizzically.

Dustin had skipped the early choir tutorial to make sure he could catch Nancy before school.

"You know, in between a code yellow and code red", Dustin replied. "It's very important, but not life threatening."

"Oh, OK, so what is it you want me to do?" Nancy responded, hoping this was not some sort of joke. She didn't think it was. Dustin looked pretty serious.

"Can you meet me in the library at lunchtime? I'll tell you about it then." Dustin looked at with pleading eyes. "I really need some help."

"Ok, Dustin, I'll be there. I promise," Nancy replied. I had better check out a few things before lunch to see what is going on, Nancy thought to herself.

 **Lunchtime - Library**

Dustin was waiting for Nancy at the entrance of the library when she arrived. He motioned that she should follow him. He had already found an empty study room, so they could have some privacy. Nancy got worried again, he looked very serious. Nancy closed the door to the study room and they sat down across from each other at the table.

"So Dustin, what is going on? Why the code orange?" Nancy said. Dustin looked at her but then dropped his eyes, looking scared, but also embarrassed. She had never seen him like this. Even in the worst times over the past few years, Dustin always seemed like the most confident and least fearful of the party.

"Is this something to do with the Mind Flayer?" Nancy asked worriedly. All of the party members were still fearful that the Mind Flayer, or something worse, could come back.

"No, No, No, nothing like that," Dustin replied. "Shit, I am sorry. This isn't really important at all, I guess."

"Well, it must have been pretty important for you to ask me for help," Nancy replied. "Well, it's kind of a personal nature," Dustin mumbled, his face coloring as he looked down again.

Nancy thought about the conversations she had this morning with the party. She had asked them if there was anything new going on with Dustin. None of them could think of anything too big, except that he had been spending a lot of time with choir, including morning tutoring sessions. Jane told her that they had a new friend from choir, Shelley Stark, who had been eating lunch with the party. She had a look on her face that seemed to imply that there might be more, but had not said anything else.

Nancy looked directly at him. "Dustin, does this have something to do with Shelley Stark?" Dustin was shocked, "How did you know that?" "Well, I checked around, and it seems like choir is the only new thing at school that you are involved in. Jane told me that Shelley is your friend and has been eating lunch with the party. You just said that this code orange is of a personal nature. It all adds up to Shelley."

"Wow, just like Sherlock Holmes," Dustin marveled. Nancy grinned at him. "So, what is the problem?"

Dustin sighed and started, "Last week Shelley told me that she had seen what happened at the Snow Ball, about all of the girls turning me down, before you asked me to dance. She said I had been brave and handsome. I was shocked that she had been paying any attention to me then, much less thinking about how I felt or looked. I like her a lot. It's been great talking with her and getting to know her. I just never thought that she might like me as more than a friend. I still don't know if she does or not. Ever since then, I haven't been able to look at her without getting all nervous, and I can't seem to get any words out. Even if she did like me as more than a friend, I have no idea how to act. My dad was always sick as long as I could remember, so I never saw my parents act as a couple. It's not like any of the party's parents, except the Sinclair's, have what would seem to be a normal couple relationship. I mean, no offense, but your parents act kind of weird. Mike and Jane are madly in love and Lucas and Max bicker all of the time but seem to like it that way. Shelley isn't like that. What do I do? I don't think there are any books in the library that can really help me with this, so I thought you might be able to help." Dustin, stopped for a second, trying to catch his breath.

"Wow, sorry about the word vomit," Dustin looked at Nancy sheepishly.

Nancy smiled back at him thinking, he is still my favorite of Mike's friends, what a sweetheart.

"Dustin, do you remember when I told you that girls your age are dumb?" Nancy asked and he nodded. "Well, boys your age are dumb as well, and I don't think they ever get smarter when it comes to girls. I am realizing now that girls don't really get much smarter either. We all make things much harder than they have to be. We want things to be perfect, like in a fairy tale or a movie, but we don't live in a fairy tale or a movie. You are asking me to give you some magical advice that will solve all of your problems, but there really isn't any. Sorry to burst your bubble."

Dustin looked downcast. "So, is there any advice you can give me?"

"How were you acting around Shelley before you had the Snow Ball conversation?" Nancy asked.

"I don't know, just like I normally would with one of my friends." Dustin replied. "Well, that's the answer isn't it?" Nancy said. "She liked you because you were acting like yourself. She likes you because of who you are. She likes Dustin Henderson. Just keep reminding yourself of that when you are with her. I am not saying it will be easy, but it's a lot easier just being yourself than trying to put on an act. Believe me, it's exhausting. And Dustin, I am sure she likes you as more than a friend. She would not have told you about the Snow Ball if she didn't.

"Just be myself? That sounds too easy." Dustin replied. Nancy smiled at him again shaking her head, "Dustin, that's one of the hardest things you can ever do."

Dustin had hoped for some magic answer, like Nancy said. Damn, this teenager stuff is really hard, he thought. I really like Shelley and I want her to be my girlfriend. I need to ask her as soon as possible before I chicken out.

Feeling scared but confident in his new plan of action, he stood up from his chair.

"Nancy, thank you so much. I really appreciate it."

Nancy stood up and gave him a hug. "Thanks for asking me. You know, you can always talk to me?"

"Yes I do, my lady," Dustin, replied with a little more of his normal swagger.

 **Lunchtime - Cafeteria**

Shelley was sitting at the party's regular lunch table, worried. Dustin wasn't at the morning tutoring session and now wasn't at lunch. Where could he be? I hope he isn't sick.

Jane sat down next to her, and spoke to her quietly. "Hi, Shelley, how are you?"

"Hi Jane, I'm fine I guess. Have you seen Dustin? He wasn't at our tutoring session today and now he isn't here for lunch. Is he sick?"

Jane said, "I was late for school, because I had a dentist appointment, so I wasn't here for tutoring this morning. I did see him heading to the library before lunch, so he isn't sick."

Shelley asked, "Has he been acting strangely for the past week? He is always so easy to talk to, but the past week he has hardly spoken to me. He will barely look at me."

"He has been a little quieter than normal. Did something happen last week?" Jane asked.

Shelley said, "I don't know. We were talking about the Snow Ball this year. He agreed to sing a duet to Time After Time with me.

"He told me about that. Was there anything else?" Jane asked

"Well, we talked about why he didn't like that song, because all of those girls wouldn't dance with him last year. I told him I thought he had been brave and handsome…. Oh, my god! He's been acting strangely ever since then. Why did I tell him that? I mean, he's been so nice to me. I don't want to mess things up. It's been great to have a boy who is a friend. What should I do?" Shelley looked at her desperately.

Jane was uncomfortable, but Shelley was her friend and she would try her best. "Do you like Dustin?"

"Yes"

"As more than a friend?"

"…..Yes", Shelley replied, blushing.

"Do you think Dustin might like you as more than a friend?"

"I don't know"

Jane sighed, "Shelley, boys are sometimes stupid. They won't tell you if they like you, even if they like you a lot. They get all nervous and can't talk to you. This sounds like how Dustin is acting."

"So, you think he does like me as more than a friend?"

Jane didn't have very much experience but this is exactly how Mike and Lucas acted before they finally asked Jane and Max to be their girlfriends. It seemed logical.

"Yes."

"Really?" Shelley smiled at Jane.

"Yes." Jane smiled back at her.

"Now what do I do?" Shelley asked.

"If you wait for Dustin, it might take forever. I think you need to tell him that you want him to be your boyfriend." Jane replied. She was actually the one that asked Mike to be her boyfriend, not the other way around. He took too long, but that is another story.

Shelley thought for a moment. It was scary, but it really was what she wanted. "You know, I think I will do that, as soon as I can."

 **3:00pm same day.**

Dustin, Jane, and Shelley left the choir room and headed to their lockers. That afternoon had been the longest afternoon of both Dustin and Shelley's lives, even choir seem to last forever.

When they got to their lockers, Shelley turned to Dustin, "Can you bike with me home tonight?" "Sure," Dustin said. Shelley actually lived fairly close to Dustin and had biked home together a few times before, with the party.

Jane smiled at both of them mysteriously, "See you tomorrow."

"Ok, bye Jane", they both said.

They walked out to their bikes, both nervous and fidgety. They got their bikes unlocked and started pedaling home. Both of them were silent, lost in thought.

Just act like you normally would. Dustin reminded himself. One big problem with that, I want to ask Shelley to be my girlfriend, and there is nothing normal about that. Nancy was right. It is really hard to be yourself.

Shelley was in the same turmoil.

They finally reached Shelley's driveway, neither having said anything. They both turned to each other and started talking at the same time.

"Dustin will you be my boyfriend/Shelley will be my girlfriend?"

The both looked at each other for a few seconds in silence and then started laughing. They laughed until they were both crying.

"Well," said Dustin," That wasn't so hard was it? I guess we know the answers to our questions." He winked at Shelley. She smiled back, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Yes we do."

"Shelley, I have never had a girlfriend before. I mean, you know you are only one of four girls that even consider as a friend. I'm not sure how to act around girls, but I have been told I need to just be myself. Since this is me being me, I need to ask. Why do you like me?"

Shelley was taken aback for a moment but replied, "Dustin, I have liked you since you first started in the fourth grade. You were always smiling and joking, even when other people bullied you. I thought you were brave. You were also extremely loyal to your friends. Since Trudy and I were such close friends, I really understood how you felt about them. This year, you have been so nice to me, welcoming me as a friend immediately. You have always treated me as well as rest the party, even though I have only been around for a few months. It has been so easy to talk to you. You are just a good person and I want to get to know you better. Oh, and I think you are very handsome." She laughed and blushed at her last comment.

"It your turn," Shelley said. "Why do you like me?"

Dustin thought for a moment. "You know, I can't say that I liked you since I was in fourth grade because I really didn't know you well. I was glad that you weren't mean to me, and that was enough. I pretty much just avoided girls. Over the past couple of years, a lot of things have happened and Jane and Max became members of the party. I found out that girls weren't all mean. So, this year when we met, and I saw how lonely you were, I felt like I had to be your friend. I am well known for quoting, 'a party member requires assistance, and it is our duty to provide that assistance.' Well, you needed assistance, so you needed to be my friend. Once you became my friend and I started to get to know you, I liked you more and more. You are kind, smart, funny, you sing beautifully, and you are so easy to talk to. It's never been a chore, ..at least until last week." Dustin grinned at Shelley after his last comment.

"Oh, and you are really pretty! I mustn't forget that." Dustin added, with a blush.

They both just stared at each other for a few moments, relieved and happy.

Dustin asked, "May I walk my girlfriend to the door?" They both liked the sound of that.

"No, my boyfriend can't, but he can walk me to my garage. I need to put my bicycle away." Shelley grinned impishly.

"Yes, my lady," Dustin grinned back. They walked up the driveway with their bicycles, Shelley parked hers' in the garage and Dustin leaned his bicycle against the wall.

"Well, I guess I need to go home." Dustin said. "Yeah, my mom will be wondering where I am," Shelley said.

"May I give my new girlfriend a hug?" "Yes, my boyfriend may."

The both leaned toward each other and hugged. It was a little stiff at first, but they both relaxed after a few seconds. For a first hug as girlfriend and boyfriend, it was most satisfactory. They both expected it would get better with practice, lots of practice.

 **December 14, 1985**

The Hawkins Middle School Snow Ball was tonight. Dustin and Shelley had been practicing just about every free moment on their duet over the past few days. They were ready, but that didn't mean that he wasn't a little nervous.

It had been an interesting month for Dustin. He had told his mom about Shelley, his new girlfriend, as soon as he got home that day in November. She was so excited for him and laughed with delight as Dustin told her how he and Shelley had asked each other to be boyfriend and girlfriend at the exact same time.

The next day, when Dustin and Shelley told the party the good news, they all said that it was about time. Dustin thought that Mike and Lucas would give him a hard time, but they were both too happy for him. They knew that Dustin had held the party together the past few years. He deserved a break, at least for a little while. Nancy stopped by at lunch and gave them both a big hug. Jane was especially happy for them. Dustin might have never gotten to know Shelley if he hadn't joined the choir. She was glad that his kindness to her had been repaid.

Steve was so happy he could hardly contain himself. After school that day, he drove Shelley and Dustin back to their homes in his police cruiser, making them tell him their entire story again.

After that first day, things returned to normal, at least a new normal. Dustin and Shelley were using the morning tutorial sessions to practice for their Snow Ball performance. Jane and Dustin had caught up enough that they really didn't the tutorials every day.

Dustin invited Shelley over to dinner to meet his Mom. They spent a great evening laughing and singing along to Claudia's favorite Frank Sinatra records. Shelley had Dustin over to meet her parents. They were glad to finally meet this nice boy who they had heard so much about.

The Choir's Christmas concert in early December had been a success. Mrs. Henderson and the Stark's sat next to each other in the audience.

Because Shelley and Dustin were singing at the Snow Ball, all of the party volunteered to help with the decorations and organize the food. Nancy and Jonathan would be serving as chaperones, and Steve said he would be handling 'security'. They all ended up dressing up and making a night of it.

When it was finally their time to sing, Dustin, resplendent in a grey suit and Christmas tie, and Shelley, in a green velvet dress with a red belt, walked up to the front of the stage as the spotlights came on. The music started, and Shelley started singing the first verse.

 _Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
And think of you  
Caught up in circles confusion-  
Is nothing new…_

Dustin took over.

 _Sometimes you picture me, I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me, I can't hear what you've said  
Then you say, "Go slow", I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds_

At the chorus they sang together. Their voices were joined in harmony, perfected over long hours of practice.

 _If you're lost, you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
Time after time_

Dustin really didn't remember singing much of the song. They had practiced it so much that he knew it by heart. Instead he remembered seeing his friends in the audience, dancing with each other; Nancy and Jonathan holding hands and smiling at the back of the gym; And Steve, in his uniform, making it into the gym just in time to see them perform.

Dustin then looked at his friend, now his girlfriend. Her eyes were shining as she smiled at him. They sang, not to the crowd, but to each other.

The pain and humiliation from last year's Snow Ball was forgotten.

They were holding hands as they bowed to acknowledge the thunderous applause.

When the spotlights went out and no one could see, Dustin turned to Shelley and they kissed. It was their first kiss, but not their last.

That night before he fell asleep, Dustin thought about the last few months and how his life had changed.

High School _was_ better than Middle School and "Time After Time" was a great song.

22


End file.
